


Stretch Marks

by ExplainingTheIndescribable



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplainingTheIndescribable/pseuds/ExplainingTheIndescribable
Summary: Ficlet for the prompt: stretch marks





	Stretch Marks

“Yaz, do we- Yaz, stop screaming, it’s me! Do we have any doughnuts?”

Yaz looked at her from under the shower faucet, water running in steady streams down her naked body and dripping from her hair as the Doctor gazed at her expectantly.

“I- I think in the kitchen drawer near the oven?”

“Cool, thanks Yaz.”

The Doctor strode off out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her as she went.

Yaz closed her eyes and steadied herself against the cool glass of the shower door. Well, at least it was foggy in here.

Of all the scenarios she had pictured being naked with the Doctor - and there were more than she cared to admit - this was not one of them. She ignored the irony that she had been entertaining thinking about such as scenario before a non-imaginary Doctor came in and almost gave her a heart attack.

About twenty minutes later she was still slightly on edge, but she was also hungry, so she had wiggled into some jeans and a t-shirt, briefly towel dried her hair and wandered off to the kitchen to see if there was something she fancied.

Before she entered, she could see the Doctor sitting on one of the stools at the counter, enthusiastically eating a mini sugar doughnut – the last mini sugar doughnut, judging from the plate in front of her which was empty aside from a scattering of icing sugar crumbs.

The Doctor smiled when she saw Yaz walk, then jumped up and grabbed a plate to her left.

“I saved you a couple of doughnuts!”

Sure enough, there were a couple of doughnuts sat in the middle of the plate, next to a small mountain of extra sugar and about a teaspoon of jam.

Knowing what a doughnut-loving phase the Doctor and her sweet tooth were going through at the moment, this was a grand gesture.

“Thank you,” Yaz took the plate with a smile, not quite sure how to bring up the Bathroom Incident. She didn’t want to at all, but she didn’t think her heart could take it happening again.

“I’m sorry – about barging in on you earlier. Ryan said you knew were the doughnuts were and I got a bit carried away and forgot about humans liking privacy sometimes and stuff. It won’t happen again.” She shook her head resolutely and offered Yaz an apologetic smile.

“Thanks,” Yaz felt the tension leave her shoulders. “You did give me a bit of a fright.”

“Sorry,” the Doctor scrunched her nose. “Time Lords are a lot like humans, especially in looks; I forget how different we are sometimes.”

“Different how?”

“Like, you never blow your nose in front of someone unless you trust them.”

The Doctot looked serious but Yaz thought she must be joking.

“For real?”

“Oh it’s very real. Otherwise it’s a sign of disrespect,” she nodded matter-of-factly. “It’s a nightmare around cold season, you have to keep leaving the room! I think it’s why social events and things very rarely happen then,” she paused, sadness flickered over her features, “happened.”

Her usual smile returned in a moment, but didn’t seem quite as shiny as it usually was.

“Now, can I ask you a question?”

“Fire away,” Yaz set about making herself a cup of tea to go with her doughnuts.

“What are the markings around your hips? Are they like tattoos or something? I’ve never seen anything like them before.”

She gazed at Yaz, completely unaware that Yaz was now realising the fog had not covered as much of her body as she had been hoping. Yaz was thankful that going to the kettle had left her with her back towards the Doctor. She needed a moment. She breathed.

“Uh, I don’t have any tattoos.” She paused and ran her fingers over her waist without thinking about it. “Oh, I have stretch marks, if that’s what you’re talking about?”

“They’re not a tattoo?”

Yaz didn’t even hear her get up before the Doctor’s voice came from right behind her.

“May I see them again?”

Yaz turned the kettle off at the mains and decided it was probably best not to handle boiling water with the Doctor this close to her and asking questions like that. She turned to face her, lifting up her t-shirt to reveal the silvery lines that ran lengthwise along her hips.

The Doctor bent down and studied them closely, tracing over them with her fingers until they disappeared into the waistband of Yaz’s black skinny jeans.

Yaz debated for half a second pushing down her waistband a little so the Doctor could see them all, but the feel of the Doctor’s hands gently brushing over her skin made her shiver in the nicest possible way, but also told her it was not a good idea.

“Beautiful.”

The Doctor stood back up and gave her a smile, “I thought for sure it was some new kind of tattooing technique or something.” She wandered back over to her seat. “Humans are really good at figuring out ways to make their bodies more… I don’t know. Personalised? Like, decorating yourself with who you are, if that makes sense?”

Yaz nodded, “yeah, I get you. Stretch marks aren’t chosen though, they just kind of happen. Sometimes in the most random places, like I’ve got some on my arms too.”

The Doctor gestured towards the sleeve of Yaz’s t-shirt and she nodded, rolling it up and flexing her bicep for the Doctor to see. Again, she ran her hands over the lines before catching Yaz’s eyes.

 “Guns,” the Doctor winked at her.

Yaz laughed, hiding a blush as she rolled her sleeve back down.

Life with a  Time Lord was never going to be dull, not even when trying to take a shower.


End file.
